Benchmarking is used to measure the performance of computer hardware and/or software. Benchmark measurements can be used for a range of purposes, for example, to test how fast a particular hardware or software program works in comparison to another hardware or software program, or to test performance of a particular hardware or software program after a modification has been made to the hardware or software program. A basic benchmark measurement for a particular computer hardware and/or software is the time required to perform a particular operation/function. However, benchmark measurements may be expressed in other ways, such as the operations per second performed, etc.
Benchmarking is often performed on views (e.g., controls) in a window of an application that runs in a graphical user interface (GUI) environment. For example, a control view of an application window has an associated operation/function that can be benchmarked, the associated operation/function being performed when the control is selected/activated. To test controls of an application, several approaches have been used. A user may manually activate a control and measure the time required to perform the operation associated with the control. This method, however, is time consuming and prone to substantial error.
Alternatively, a user may create a scripted benchmark by 1) creating a script to perform a specific operation for a specific application and 2) creating a script to benchmark the specific operation for the specific application. However, testing views of applications in this manner is time consuming and difficult since it requires the user to create specific scripts for each operation of an application to be tested. The user must then create specific scripts for each operation of each different application to be tested.
As a further alternative, a user can create code within an application to perform a specific operation and benchmark the specific operation. However, testing controls of applications in this manner is also time consuming and difficult since it requires the user to create specific code for each operation to be tested within an application. The user must then create specific code for each operation in each different application to be tested.
As such, there is a need for a method for benchmarking views of windows of an application in an easy and efficient manner.